Ms O is on the Naughty List again?
by GruOffice55
Summary: Oscar helps Ms. O get off the naughty list again. Note: I made Oscar a little more mature.
1. On the Naughty List

**So I saw the Odd Squad episode Reindeer Games and Ms. O was on the naughty list, but thanks to Oscar, she's not. Now it's a new year in December and Ms. O is yelling at every agent again. it's close to Christmas. However, after she keeps yelling at everyone again for the whole year, she ends up being on the naughty list again. So here's the story.  
**

Olive and Otto walked into the main Odd Squad hallway. Oscar ran to them. "Hey guys!" he said. "Hi Oscar." Olive and Otto said. "So, I made a tree this year." Oscar said. He took Olive and Otto to the lab and he showed them the tree.

"Wow." Otto said. "I love it." Olive said. Then Ms. O came. "Oscar!" she yelled. "Uh oh." Oscar said. "Wait, what did Oscar do that make you want to yell at him?" Otto asked.

"Something very odd has happened!" Ms. O said. Olive, Otto, and Oscar walked into Ms. O's office. "You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Olive asked. "Yes. Oscar, remember when you helped me get off the naughty list last year?" Ms. O asked. "Yes." Oscar said.

Then he knew what Ms. O was talking about. "Oh no. Are you back on the naughty list again?" Oscar asked. "How did you know?" Ms. O asked. "well, you were yelling at me, Olive, and Otto again." Oscar said. "Wait." Otto said.

"Ms. O was on the naughty list last year?" Olive and Otto looked at Oscar. "Oh yeah." Oscar said. "You were helping Santa last year. So after you two left, I was trying to help Ms. O. You see her naughty deeds were greater than her nice deeds."

Oscar takes out his tablet and it showed a sign that looked like this. . "What is that?" Otto asked. "It's a greater than sign." Olive explained. "You see, that sign is pointing to the number 67." Ms. O has 67 naughty deeds this year and she only has 35 nice deeds.

"So the number 67 is all of Ms. O's naughty deeds?" Otto asked. "yep." Oscar said. He looked at his tablet in a weird way. "Oscar? Is there something wrong?" Olive asked.

"Yeah." Oscar said. "You see, last year, Ms. O had only 60 naughty deeds and 53 nice deeds." The he asked Olive and Otto if he can talk to Ms. O alone. "Sure Oscar. Come on partner." Olive said. Olive and Otto left Ms. O's office.

"I guess I should see if Soundcheck has a Christmas song." Otto said. He ran to his desk. "No. No more Soundcheck." Olive complained. Back at Ms. O's office, Oscar was talking to Ms. O. "So how come you only have 35 nice deeds this year?" he asked.

"I don't know. I need a juice." Ms. O said. She opened her desk and got a juice box. While she was drinking, Oscar started to get thirsty. "Ms. O, can I have one?" Oscar asked. "Yes!" Ms. O opened her desk again and handed a juice box to Oscar. "Thanks." Oscar said.

"Now how do we get me off the naughty list?" Ms. O asked. "Well it's not Christmas yet." Oscar said. "We still have time." Ms. O slammed her hands on her desk. "I want to be off the naughty list now!" she yelled. "Oscar! Help me be nice!"

Oscar stared at Ms. O and walked away slowly. "You know, I'll come back when you have a better attitude." Oscar ran out of Ms. O's office. "Hey Oscar." Otto said. "Hey Otto." Oscar was running back to his lab. "Partner, why is Oscar running?" Olive asked.

"No idea." Otto said. "I'm running from Ms. O!" Oscar said. "Oscar!" Olive said. "Hide in my desk." Oscar ran to Olive and quickly got into Olive's desk. Ms. O came out of her office.

"Olive! Otto!" she yelled. "Where's Oscar!?" Olive and Otto started talking at the same time. "Uh he's not here." Otto said. "He went to the break room." Olive quickly said. Oscar was in Olive's desk. "Thanks Olive. Now I have to hide in here for a few minutes."

"Okay." Ms. O walked away from Olive and Otto. Olive and Otto sighed in relief. Then she came back to Olive and Otto. "What's going on with you?" Ms. O asked. "You two are acting like you did a crime." Olive and Otto both disagreed with her.

"No." Olive said. "Not at all." Otto said. Ms. O started to leave. However before Ms. O left, she heard a sneezing sound coming from Olive's desk. "Who was that?" Ms. O asked. "What?" Otto asked.

"Someone just sneezed." Ms. O said. "Otto, is someone in your desk?" Ms. O opened Otto's desk. There was paper, pencils, and pens. No one was in there. Then she heard the sneeze again. "Alright who is that!?" Ms. O asked. "Olive." she turned to Olive.

"Ms. O, I swear, there's no one in my desk." Olive started sweating. "Let me see what's in your desk." Ms. O said. "There's nothing!" Olive said and she jumped on her desk. "Olive!" Ms. O yelled. Olive jumped off.

Ms. O opened Olive's desk, and Oscar was in it, blowing his nose. "Oscar? what are you doing?" Ms. O asked. Oscar got out of the desk. "I was trying to hide. You weren't in the mood so I ran."

Ms. O told Oscar that she really wants his help. She went on her knees. "Please Oscar. You need to help me." Ms. O begged. Oscar stared at Ms. O. "You're causing a scene." Everyone was looking at Ms. O holding onto Oscar's leg.

"What's wrong with Ms. O?" Owen asked. "Does she need a doctor?" Dr. O asked. "because I'm a doctor." Oscar shook his head. "No, she just really needs my help." Oscar said to everyone. "Look guys, she's on the naughty list." Everyone gasped.

"And so she asked me to help her." Oscar said. "Ms. O, is there anything you want to say?" Ms. O nodded. "yes. Everyone, get back to work!" Oscar sighed and looked at Ms. O. "I mean, can we please get back to work now?" Ms. O asked.

Everyone went back to work. "Better." Oscar said. He looked at his tablet and the number of nice deeds went up. Oscar and Ms. O went back to Ms. O's desk.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Centigurps

**So far Ms. O only has 36 nice things. Will she get off the naughty list? Here's part 2.  
**

"Alright. lets keep going." Oscar said. 'You only have 36 nice things." Olaf and Oren came into Ms. O's office. "Hey Ms. O." Oren said. "Did you want to see us?" Oscar elbows Ms. O. "What?" Ms. O asked. Oscar sighed. "Oren, Olaf, Ms. O would like to give the 2 of you juice boxes." Oscar said. "Yay!" Olaf said. "Thanks Ms. O." Oren said.

"You're welcome." Ms. O said. "See Ms. O? Now you have 36 nice things." Oscar said. "However 67 is greater than 36." Oscar said. But don't worry. I'll help you." Ms. O knocks down something. "As long as you don't yell at me." Oscar said.

Oscar and Ms. O leave Ms. O's office. Then Oscar sees Orchid. "Hey Orchid!" Oscar said. "Oh hello Oscar." Orchid said. "What's up?" she asked. "Well I'm helping Ms. O get off the naughty list." Oscar said. "That sounds nice." Orchid said. "So do you need any help?" Oscar asked.

"Well actually I do. You remember that little pink guy?" Orchid asked. Then Oscar remembered that he and Otto had to get all 100 centigurps. "Oh you mean the centigurps?" Oscar asked. "Yes." Orchid said. "You see, I got Sherman out and now he got loose." Ms. O immediately starts yelling at Orchid.

Oscar tried to stop her. "Ms. O?" he said. "remember when we agreed to be nice?" Ms. O sighed. "you're right." she said. "I'll be nice." There is a pause. "Ms. O." Oscar whispered.

"Tell Orchid that you will help her." Ms. O let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll help you." she said. Oscar looked at his tablet. The number of nice things went up. "See that wasn't so bad right?" Oscar asked. Ms. O dropped her juice box.

"So I guess this is now a rescue mission!?" she asked. Oscar stared at Ms. O. Ms. O then changed her attitude. "I mean Yay! I love rescue missions!" Oscar agreed. "I do too. You know I had to..." Ms. O yelled. "Oscar!" Oscar just stood there.

"lets find that centigurp." Oscar said. Ms. O nodded her head. "Now where did you see the centigurp?" Oscar asked. "If you're talking about Sherman then I'll be able to help you." Orchid said.

"Orchid!?" Ms. O yelled. "No. I got this." Oscar said. "Yes Orchid. We're talking about Sherman. Where did you see him last?" Orchid told Oscar and Ms. O that the centigurp was last seen in the break room.

"Thanks." Oscar said. "Come on Ms. O." Oscar ran and Ms. O walked. "Oscar! Oscar! Wait up!" Ms. O said. "Then can we go back to my list?" she asked. Oscar didn't hear her. In the break room, Oksana was cooking.

"Hey Oksana." Oscar said. Oksana put her plate down. "Hello Oscar." she said in a monotone voice. "Have you've seen a centigurp named Sherman?" Oscar asked.

"A centigurp?" Oksana asked. "I haven't seen one." Oscar, Ms. O and Orchid left. Ms. O sighed. "Are we done yet?" Oscar groaned in frustration.

"Ms O! If I were you I'd stop being so narcissistic! All day you've only been caring about yourself! Stop!" Oscar yelled. "Now I'm going to help Orchid because I care about others and not just myself" he said. "Come on Orchid!" Oscar and Orchid left.

Ms. O returned to her office, got herself a juice box, and sighed. Olive and Otto came in. "Hey Ms. O." Otto said. Ms. O sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Olive asked. "Oscar's mad at me." Ms. O said.

"Whoa!" Otto yelled. "Oscar can be mad at Ms. O?" Olive stared at her partner. "yeah." she said. "Ms. O can be angry at Oscar and the other way around."

Meanwhile, Oscar and Orchid were looking for a centigurp. "Sherman!" Orchid yelled. "Where are you!?" Oscar looked at Orchid. "Orchid, lets look somewhere else. He's not here." Oscar explained.

Oscar and Orchid ran to Dr. O's office. "What are you doing?" Dr. O asked. "Have you've seen a centigurp?" Oscar asked. "Named Sherman." Orchid said. "What? No! What's next!?" Orchid sighed.

Then Oscar spotted something. "Okay are my glasses dirty or is that a pink centigurp?" he asked. "yes!" Orchid yelled. "Yes my glasses are dirty or yes that's a centigurp?" Oscar asked. "Oscar, it's Sherman!" Orchid screamed. "Oh." Oscar calmly said.

Then he screamed and grabbed a bucket. "I got it!" he yelled. Oscar got the centigurp. "Here you go Orchid." Oscar handed Orchid the bucket. "Sherman!" Orchid said. "Thanks Oscar." Then Orchid skipped on by.

"Okay." Oscar said to himself. "Now what's the next thing? Oh yeah. Ms. O." Oscar sighed and walked slowly to Ms. O's office.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Nice deeds

**I am back! Oscar is now annoyed with Ms. O because all she thinks about is herself. Now that he solved the centigurp problem, he can now fix Ms. O's problem.**

Ms. O put her head down on her desk. She was very upset. Olive and Otto tried to cheer her up. "take away one, take away one, take away one..." Otto was singing Soundcheck. "Stop!" Olive said. "No more Soundcheck. Come on Ms. O.

Think of something happy." Ms. O didn't move. Otto saw Oscar walking by. "Oscar! What do we do!?" Otto asked. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Oscar asked. Then he realized what's going on. "Oh yeah. Ms. O."

"What happened to her?" Otto asked. "What made her sad?" Oscar sighed. "It was all my fault. I yelled at her." Oscar said. He walked to Ms. O. "Ms. O, I'm very sorry for yelling at you."

Ms. O looked at Oscar. "Can you forgive me?" Oscar asked. 6 minutes pasted and nothing happened. "Okay. I'll be in my lab." Oscar walked out.

"wait Oscar!" Ms. O said. Oscar walked back to Ms. O backwards. "yes?" he asked. "It's my fault. I'm the one who was narcissistic. can we please go back to my list?" she asked.

Oscar thought for a minute. He was still annoyed with Ms. O, but he couldn't stay angry at her forever. "Okay. Lets do it." Oscar said. Ms. O hugged Oscar.

The number of nice things went from 36 to 37. Well actually 38. She apologized to Oscar and then she hugged him. It was getting late. Most of the agents left.

Olive, Otto, Oscar, and Ms. O left for the night. The next morning at 6:00, Ms. O entered and she decorated all the agents desks for Christmas. She also decorated Oscar's lab, the break room,

Dr. O's office, the Donut Room, and the outside of the agent lockers. Olive and Otto came in. "Whoa." Otto said. "For a second ago, I didn't even recognize this place." Ms. O's nice things went up of course.

She now has 44 nice things. She getting there. "Wait until Oscar sees. He's gonna love it." Olive said. "Good work Ms. O." At 7:00, Oscar entered. He opened his agent locker and found a note. "Huh?" he said to himself. "What's this?"

Oscar opened the note and read it. "Oscar, thanks for helping me with my problem. You're one of my best agents in the squad. Stay awesome, Ms. O."

Quickly, Oscar ran to Ms. O's office. Her office was also decorated. "Ms. O!" Oscar said. "Thank you for the nice note." Oscar said. That's 45 nice things.

"Okay lets keep going." Oscar said. he took his tablet out. "You now have 45 nice things, but that's still not enough. 67 naughty things are greater than 45 nice things. We're getting close."

Oscar and Ms. O left Ms. O's office and went to the donut room. Ms. O gave a donut to Oscar. 46. "Ms. O." Oscar said. "I have lots of gadgets that are broken. I could sure use some help." Ms. O nodded. "Sure Oscar. I'll fix them with you." she said.

Ms. O and Oscar entered the lab and started fixing gadgets. Obfusco entered. "Like a present in the moonlight, you two work together so well." he said.

"Thank you?" Oscar said. "I'm so confused." Ms. O looked at Oscar. "Never mind. Let keep working. So you now have 47 nice things."

"Thanks Oscar." Ms. O said. Oren and Olaf came. "Do you have anymore juice boxes?" Oren asked. "Olaf drank them all." Ms. O started to growl. "Oh no." Oscar said.

"Yay!" Olaf said. "That's not good." Oscar said. "Boo!" Olaf said. Oscar turned to Ms. O who looked like she was ready to beat up Olaf. "No. We're almost there. You're at 47 nice deeds." Oscar said. "Guys, can you please leave?" Oren left, but Olaf just stood there.

"Olaf, please I'm busy." Oscar said. "I'm Olaf!" Olaf said and then he left. "Weird." Oscar said and then he looked at his tablet. "Lets see. Hey what about the math room?" Oscar said.

"It's kind of plain." Ms. O and Oscar went to the math room. "Greeting Agents." Math room said. "Hi Carol." Ms. O said. "Um, Carol. I mean Math room, can we decorate this place?" Oscar asked.

"It's kind of plain and boring. There's no Christmas decorations." The Math room let Oscar and Ms. O decorate it. "Thanks Carol." Ms. O said. Ms. O and Oscar left the math room.

"Well? What do I have now?" Ms. O asked. "You now have 48." Oscar said. "I need more nice things!" Ms. O said. "Well who's your favorite agent at Odd Squad?" Oscar asked. "Well...There's a lot of agents that I like. I like Olive, Otto, you of course." Ms. O said.

"Well how about you tell Olive and Otto that they are one of your favorite agents." Oscar said. "Good idea." said Ms. O. Ms. O walked to Olive and Otto. "Uh oh." Otto said. "Keep working." Olive yelled. "Maybe she won't see us." Ms. O saw them.

"Olive, Otto, I have something to say to you." Ms. O said in the nicest way possible. "Oh no we're gonna get it." Otto said. "Go." Olive said. "Tell us that we're in trouble." Ms. O looked at them. "What?" She asked. "You're not in trouble. I just was to say that you're one of my favorite agents.

I like how you 2 always get the job done on time, and you always follow the directions." Ms. O told them. "Wow. Thanks." Olive said. Ms. O now has 49 nice deeds. So far so good, but she still needs more nice deeds.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Help From Oscar

**Okay. We last saw Ms. O decorating for Christmas. She's doing good. She's almost there.**

"Okay Ms. O you have 49 nice deeds." Oscar explained. "But that's still less than 67 naughty deeds." Ms. O sighed. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Once again agent Obfusco came in.

"Oh no." Oscar said. "Here comes Obfusco. I don't understand him." Ms. O looked at Oscar. "Just ignore him." Ms. O said. "Hello Ms. O and Oscar." Obfusco said. "Ah he saw us!" Oscar said. "Like a river on a van, I need a new mustache."

Oscar was very confused. "I don't know about you Ms. O, but I'm very confused." Oscar said. "back to work." So now Ms. O decorated the entire place, complemented Oscar, and said nice things to almost all the agents, but she's still on the naughty list.

"How about you give each agent a present?" Oscar asked. "Great idea!" Ms. O said. Then she ran out of headquarters. 5 seconds later, she came back. "Wait! Someone needs to be in charge of this place."

Oscar raised his hand. "I can do it Ms. O." Ms. O nodded. "Really? You're a life saver Oscar. Thanks." Ms. O ran out. Olive and Otto walked into Ms. O's office. "Ms. O, how are you doing with the good deeds?" Olive said. Oscar was in Ms. O's chair.

"Oscar, why are you in Ms. O's chair?" Otto asked. "Ms. O went to...to...anyway something very odd has happened!" Oscar said. "What's the problem Oscar?" Olive asked. "There's...uh there's a..." Oscar froze. There was no odd problem.

"I'm sorry." Oscar said. "There's no odd problem. Just...Oh stop talking!" Oscar started yelling at himself. Olive and Otto walked away. "Okay Oscar's acting weird." Otto said. "Agreed." Olive said.

Meanwhile, Ms. O was running like a crazy person. She got medical stuff for Dr. O, a blob for Orchid, a basketball for Olive, and a Soundcheck Cd for Otto.

Back at headquarters, Oscar was drinking one of Ms. O's juice boxes. He sent some of the agents to solve odd problems. 6 hours later, Ms. O entered.

"Oscar! I got them!" Ms. O said. She put all the presents on her desk. "wow." Oscar said. The number of the nice deeds increased. Ms. O now has 67 nice deeds.

"Okay. Now your naughty deeds and your nice deeds are equal. You just need one more." Oscar said. "Oh!" Ms. O yelled. "I almost forgot." Ms. O took out the last present. "Oscar, this is for you." she said.

"Now I know we're not suppose to open our gifts until Christmas, but I'll let you open yours. Well what are you waiting for. Go." Oscar opened the present that Ms. O gave him. It was a picture of him and Ms. O together. "Thanks Ms. O." Oscar said.

"Happy holidays Oscar." Ms. O said. "Happy holidays to you too Ms. O." Oscar said. Then he looked at the tablet. "Ms. O! You're not on the naughty list anymore!" Oscar said.

"Oscar, thanks for helping me." Ms. O said. Thanks to Oscar, Ms. O is not on the naughty list anymore.

 **The End**


End file.
